


Kenji Kuddles

by Sykopath



Series: Commentary [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykopath/pseuds/Sykopath
Summary: He slept easy that night in the surrounding of his family, his home.





	Kenji Kuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know too much about dog breeds so im assuming it's a shiba inu because I'm pretty sure someone said it was, plus it's Fraser so would that surprise me? no
> 
> also ik cuddles isn't spelt like that but English is subjective (wtf am I on thinking this LMAO)
> 
> also think I'm the first person to write fanfiction featuring Kenji? That's cute lol

James cracked open their apartment door slowly, the creak making him inwardly cringe. For once, their flat was quiet; there was no dialogue of Fraser filming a video, there was no small sounds of scuttling around the apartment, and there was no sounds of Fraser even watching something on his television.

Shutting the door behind him, James set down the bags in his hands with a sigh of relief. He shook his arms for a second, glad to be rid of the weight that held him down from shopping earlier. He neatly stacked the bags against the wall, mentally reminding himself to put then away at a later time.

He silently left for Fraser's room, his wariness heightened due to the silence enveloping his apartment. His shoes made quiet sounds as they collided with the floor, but there wasn't much James could do to silence it.

Eventually, he reached Fraser's room, pausing behind the males door. James raised his hand to knock before stopping once more. He reflected for a few seconds, calculating the best move, before deciding to quietly knock on the wood. When he received no response, he knocked a little harder.

_Silence_.

Just as quietly, he opened Fraser's door, peering in from around the door. He smiled softly at the sight, entering the room and closing the door behind him with a small _click_.

On Fraser's bed laid Kenji, curled up with one of Fraser's green hoodies wrapped around him. If James could remember correctly, it was the one Fraser had been wearing before James had left the apartment in the morning. James' smiled widened slightly, the caring nature of his partner softening his heart just a little bit more.

Fraser laid beside the Shiba Inu, curled protectively around the puppy. He was lacking his hoodie, but the rest of his attire hadn't changed. Clearly, Fraser had fallen asleep accidentally, presumably by Kenji curling up with him.

_How adorable._

Removing his own jumper, James rested the article of clothing around Fraser, watching the boy shiver from the warmth it brought. James ruffled Fraser's light brown locks gently, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his exhausted boyfriend's forehead.

_The bags could wait,_ James thought as he slid in the bed behind Fraser. He wrapped an arm protectively around his new family, Fraser snuggling back up against him unconsciously. James reached over to lightly stroke Kenji's fur before closing his eyes.

_He slept easy that night in the __surrounding_ _of__ his family, __**his home.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: Elmslie_Engel
> 
> Instagram: engel_elmslie


End file.
